


I Need Your Love

by Sugercube75



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eridan is angry as usual, In which Eridan is an Admiral, M/M, Non-Sgrub AU, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Slavery, and Karkat is a personal slave of his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugercube75/pseuds/Sugercube75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Eridan Ampora is a very busy individual. He has no time for mess-ups and inexperienced trolls on his ship. The free time he does have, he likes to spend with a specific personal slave of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've had in the works for a while but just never got the inspiration to finish. Hope you enjoy it~ I simply love writing Eridan's pov <3

It was stress. It was always stress. Stress from commanding a ship all the time. Well that and the desire to be touched, to be loved, to be needed. It made you anxious to get away from your office and into your quarters. And that was exactly where you were headed at the moment.

No one stopped you from calmly speeding your way through the winding hallways. Crew paused and lowered their heads in a bow or raised a hand to salute and you'd nod your head politely before they'd move again. A few mutter a 'Good evening, Admiral.' You reach your door in a more isolated block away from the bridge of the ship. Pressing in the code on the keyboard to your room opens the door with a whoosh! and you step inside.

He was always there when you needed him. Always dressed ready for whatever you may need. The violet jewels adjourning both his ears and your symbol burned onto his cheek stated that he was your belonging and anyone who dare lay even a fingertip on him would pay dearly.

Usually he would be waiting for you or sometimes reading a book you got for him, he seemed to enjoy romance novels the most, or he'd be doing some sort of daily chore as he was required. But not this time. This time he was sleeping, curled up on the bed wrapped in a violet silk bedsheet. One arm curled under his head with the other laid across his stomach. Your eyes drift over his figure, he's short and not as thin as you are but that's expected of a rustblood. Short, muscular, chubby faces, with rough wirey hair. Your eyes scan over the thin grey long-sleeve and the bright red symbol embroidered along the cuffs of both sleeves, his symbol. Yours like a royal stamp on his cheek; his like shackles on his wrists.

You cough and he nearly jumps out of bed. Confused and dazed from sleep but the moment he notices you he's awake and attentive. Up and walking towards you within a moment of waking up.

You don't let yourself smile as he walks forward, you hold out your hands and he slips your gloves off. He moves behind you and unclasps your cape then removes your jacket before walking off to put them away. You walk to the bed and sit down so that he can start removing the rest of your unnecessarily uncomfortable clothing.

He returns and kneels down in front of you, you lift a foot so he can remove your boots. As he does so you watch him.

"Kar."

"Yes, Eridan?" You hiss at him but he doesn't flinch. If anything he sighs. "Yes, Sir?" He looks up at you and you can see the irritation in his bright red eyes. It makes you smirk a little.

"Hurry up will you? I have a meetin' later an I'd like ta get a lil sleep in before then." You tap your free foot impatiently as Karkat slips your boot off and then your sock before moving to the next one.

"I'm assuming you're including an activity involving me in between as well, Sir?" He doesn't even look up at you but you hum in agreement. Well of course you were.

When your feet are free of your shoes Karkat stands up and places them near the door. You wait for him to return before you smile at him. You motion him forward and he steps between your knees.

"Kar." You coo at him. Your precious little Karkat. Your precious little mutant rebel. If not for you he'd have been thrown out into the sun for the zombies and musclebeasts for his traitorous behavior. Causing a giant riot like he did, it was a surprise he hadn't been culled immediately after being captured. Luckily you had been in town at the time and bought him up, a rare little treasure.

And despite all that you knew he hated you. He hated you with such a passion. You could feel it in the way his claws pricked and clawed at your skin or when he grabbed your hair and horns. He wasn't even black for you. He just deeply hated your guts. But here you were, flushed as could be. Such a shame too because you basically spoiled him up here in your private quarters and the little shit didn't appreciate a single damn thing.

You lift your hands to cup his face and pull him close, barely brushing your lips together. You loved the way heat radiated off his skin. Compared to your own body heat, your little slave was a furnace and that was one of the many things you loved about him.

He doesn't move much, he hasn't been allowed to yet. You pull him closer for another kiss, this one longer and deeper than the first. He responds to the kiss but still doesn't move. Good boy. Your hands slide from his face down his neck and shoulders. You feel down his strong muscular arms, they're almost as big as some of the trolls back at the academy. You get to his wrists and pull his hands to your sides and leave them there.

Almost like you've given a signal, he finally moves. He pushes forward until you're laying on your back with your elbows propping you up and him straddling your hips. He keeps his face straight as he stares at you, his hands move to the front of your shirt and quickly moving to unbutton it. With quick angry motions he pushes the shirt over your shoulders and with your help slips it off. He throws it off the bed and scoots back a little on your lap to work on your pants. He slides off completely before pulling your pants and boxers down.

You notice the brief look of disgust as he looks you over before the solid mask returns. He hates you so much. You're not sure why that makes you feel so excited.

You motion for him to undress as well and like a good little troll, he does. Reluctantly pulling his long sleeve shirt off and slipping his black shorts down to his ankles before stepping out of them altogether. You look him over and just admire him for a moment. He had an attractive body for a lowblood. Short and bulky but muscular, he had a warriors body. Such a shame his blood was mutated because otherwise he would have made a perfect warrior, well, so long as that little rebellious side kept quiet.

"I appreciate bein' able ta sit here an look at you Kar, but I do sort a have a schedule to keep. I don't have all day." You sigh and motion for him to come back to your lap. He growls at you but that's just Karkat. He's an angry little shit, always threatening you but never really hurting you. Sure you occasionally ended up with some nasty bruises and some cuts that took a little longer that a few days to heal but never anything serious. You'd never have him culled, never your dear Karkat.

All it takes is a hard look and he sets himself back in your lap. You smile and reward him with a soft rub with the pad of your thumb at the base of his horns. He relaxes quickly and after that it isn't hard to get Karkat to do much. Though a little struggling is common sense for Kar but otherwise things go quite smoothly. You set a hand on his hips and yank him forward a bit, he hisses at you and in return puts both hands on your shoulders.

You smirk at him and roll your hips together an that's all it really takes to make little Karkat a puddle of mush shaking and mewling in pleasure. His hands dart up and tangle themselves in your hair before yanking maybe a little too harshly. He whines pathetically as you nip and kiss his neck. You love the marks you can put on his skin. They put a bit of pride in your chest when you see them later on. You hardly notice his hand slipping from your hair as you pull back to lick at your lips. He was so delicious. 

He grips your shoulders and let's his head sink down to rest against your chest. His horns press uncomfortable into your ribs but you ignore the slight pain. You feel him shake with the barely audible sobs, he's crying? Your shoulder's slump a bit and you quickly wipe your thumb against the fresh cut on your cheek. "You can't serious enjoy this fucking hoofbeast shit. I know you're high off your delusional fucking fantasies with me but you can't possibly be enjoying this shit. There's no way..." He sobs again but stifles it quickly before tightening his grip on your shoulders. "There's no fucking connection. I'm your shitting sex toy. How do you even enjoy that?!" He snaps.

You grit your teeth and sigh audibly. "I'm gonna take a bath." You stand up, letting Karkat fall to the floor. He hisses as you step around him towards the bathroom. "Come get me when it's time for me ta leave." You slam the bathroom door closed and make sure it's locked before turning on the water in the bath. Facing the mirror and practically digging your nails into your hair doesn't quite help the headache forming in your temples but you ignore it.

You meet your eyes in the mirror and seethe at your reflection. Sometimes you made yourself sick. You were the worst sort of troll there was. Absolutely fuckin' trash. If a seatroll could drown you might just consider it. You stand there and seep in all the self-hate you usually keep under lock and key until a knock at the door pulls you from your sulking.

"Sir...Eridan, I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I'm fucking not." There's a pause and you almost pull out hair waiting for him to continue. "I...I acknowledge your feelings, ok?" You relax your grip and let your hand slip from your hair. Hope sparks in your chest and it feels so warm and strange, almost like a small flame being lit inside you. Warm and soft and so gentle. "Just...shit I can't reciprocate them. You fucking know I can't and I won't. But something's wrong with you, Eridan. You don't start a fucking relationship like this!" And instantly the small flickering hope dies again. You grit your teeth and stomp towards the door throwing it open.

"Eridan--" But that's all he gets out before you're gripping his hair tightly and dragging him with you as you return to the bed. You notice briefly through the haze of rage that he's dressed himself again.

"Quiet!" You hiss and he yelps as your shake him a little. "You don't speak to me like this. I fuckin' saved your pathetic mutant ass. You serve me an that's all. I don't need advice from you or a fuckin' conscience check from a damned runt like you. So shut the fuck up an dress me. And do. Not. Talk. To me." You seethe the words at him, radiating your anger.

He stops shaking as you let your hand release him. He glares up at you, all that hate and more in his eyes, accusing and cursing you for the rest of your life and beyond. He silently moves around the room and retrieves your clothes. Quickly he helps you dress, you refuse your cape and any of the more uncomfortable clothing.

"I'm hungry. Go get me somethin' ta eat. I don't wanna go out myself." You sit down on the bed and watch as he nods before leaving the room. You listen as the door slides shut with a hiss and the silence that follows.

You collapse back onto the bed and close your eyes. Why did you always make things so much worse than they were in the first place. You were the absolute worst.

And with that, in the silence and solitude of your room, you finally let yourself cry. From self-hate, from worthlessness, from sadness, and from loneliness. You let your defenses fall and allow all the weakness to show.


End file.
